Winter Holiday!
by ChocoLemon
Summary: Saat belahan bumi utara sedang berselimut salju, Alfred dan Arthur meluncurkan rencana liburan! Dan ceritapun dimulai :3


**Winter Holiday**

 **USA x UK**

 **Hetalia** **Hidekazu Himaruya**

 **Story ChocoLemon**

... Tanoshimi OwO ...

Disaat belahan bumi utara sedang dingin-dinginnya, tampak dua sejoli yang memerah mukanya. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan pakaian tebal, kakinya dilindungi oleh sepasang boots berwarna coklat, di lehernya, melilit sebuah syal yang tampak hangat dan lembut. Diantara dua makhluk pirang tersebut, salah satunya memakai kacamata yang berkali-kali berembun, membuatnya bolak-balik mencopot dan membersihkan kaca berbingkai tersebut. Si pendek terlihat berkali-kali mengeluarkan ponselnya, memandangi layarnya dengan gelisah. Alisnya yang tebal seakan-akan mau bertaut. Sedangkan si kacamata juga tampak gelisah mencoba menenangkan si pendek. Siapa mereka? Tentu saja si kacamata adalah Alfred Jones sedangkan si pendek itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Arthur Kirkland. Mengapa mereka gelisah? Dimana mereka sebenarnya? Yah, mereka sedang di bandara, menunggu pesawat yang terlambat hingga hampir 5 jam. Siapa yang tidak naik darah dengan kondisi yang nggak masuk akal ini? Perjalanan mereka yang seharusnya menyenangkan dan terkoordinir dengan baik hancur gegara masalah jetlag. Namun akhirnya mereka berhasil terbang setelah menunggu hampir 5 setengah jam. Tidak tahu mereka ini bodoh atau bagaimana yang rela menunggu segitu lamanya untuk naik pesawat tersebut. Mau kemanakah gerangan dua makhluk tak terdefinisi ini akan pergi?

Mentari pagi menyapa lewat celah-celah gorden yang hampir tertutup rapat. Alfred yang tersinari oleh cahaya hangat itu perlahan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang tercerai-berai. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk mengucek matanya sebentar, sedangkan tangan kirinya... tak bisa digerakkan! Mata secerah langit musim panas itu melirik ke tangan kirinya, dan alhasil! Seonggok kepala kuning menindih lengan kirinya! Sedangkan badannya tertelungkup menghadap Alfred. Arthur masih terlelap dengan tenangnya. Mungkin karna kejadian naas kemarin yang menyebabkan Arthur menjadi kelelahan. Akhirnya Alfred menyerah dan memiringkan badannya, bukan tidur lagi, bukan! Dia hanya mengamati wajah Arthur. Wajahnya terlihat tenang, dan sangat manis. Dan begitulah dua onggok makhluk pirang itu kini berpelukan mesra diatas ranjang berbalut selimut dan remang cahaya pagi.

Ruangan menjadi sangat terang. Entah sudah berapa lama Arthur tertidur,

"WHOA!" Arthur kaget karena posisi tidurnya yang aneh, bukannya berselimut kain, malah berselimut Alfred(?)

"Hmm.. kau sudah bangun?" mata Alfred sedikit mengerjap-ngerjap, beradaptasi dengan cahaya berlebih ini.

"Oi, kalau emang sudah bangun, tolong geser dong! Lengan kiriku mati rasa nih." Alfred sedikit menggerutu

"Ah! Maaf" Arthur lalu bergeser, kemudian duduk seperti orang bingung.

"WAAAHHH! Sudah jam 1 siang! Sial, padahal aku pengen langsung jalan-jalan keliling pulau, ke pantai, kemana-mana! Aaarrghh!" Arthur meracau gara-gara rencananya mulai kacau satu persatu.

"Sudahlah, ini diluar perkiraan, hari ini kita istirahat aja. Lagian masih ada waktu enam hari lagi disini" Alfred menyusul duduk, tapi kemudian melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Oiiii! Waktu adalah emas! Waktu kuuu! Terbuang percuma." Lalu terdengarlah ratapan berentet dari seorang Athur dan gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi. Ruang kamar hotel itu jadi lebih hidup saat penghuninya juga hidup.

Keesokan harinya Arthur sudah memasang alarm pagi-pagi sekali. Ia berjaga-jaga untuk melihat matahari terbit. Pagi buta ia sudah mengobrak-abrik mimpi Alfred, korbannya hanya pasrah menanggapi kelakuan kekanakan sang kekasih(?).

Dan disinilah mereka, di " _ **Pantai Kuta**_ ". F^ck yeahhh! Ternyata rencana kacau mereka adalah rencana berkunjung ke Bali kita tercinta ini. Dibanding di belahan bumi utara yang dingin sana, daerah tropis tetap akan hangat sepanjang masa(hahaha). Dan kebetulan sepasang muda-mudi ini sedang berlibur dari musim dingin, mereka mengunjungi salah satu tempat hangatnya Indonesia(:v).

Acara melihat matahari terbit sukses besar! Arthur puas! Eh, btw kenapa yah kok disini yang kelihatan paling antusias Arthur? Entah, mungkin karna dia adalah calon seorang "istri(?)" makanya dia harus pandai-pandai mengatur rumah tangga(?). yah pokoknya hari kedua mereka bisa dibilang minim masalah.

Hari ketiga rencananya adalah pergi jalan-jalan melihat kuil dan budaya masyarakat setempat. #mari kita anggap England no longer hates poeple#. Dengan bantuan guide yang disewa Alfred, hari ketiga juga sukses. Karena rencana jalan-jalan ini adalah mengelilingi pulau, maka dijadwalkan akan memakan waktu 4 hari(pengarang ngawur, jujur aja yah :*). Sekalian empat hari tersebut digunakan untuk 'hunting' oleh-oleh khas pulau Bali yang menawan ini.

Namun sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain. Tepat dihari keempat dan kelima mereka di Bali, hujan deras mengguyur tanpa ampun. Bahkan sang guide juga sangat menyarankan untuk tetap tinggal di dalam ruangan. Dan akhirnya mereka menganggur dua hari di game center(?), daripada murung meratapi rencana yang kesekian kalinya gagal.

Hari keenam datang dan mereka hanya bersantai di pantai terdekat(padahal lokasi hotel saja tidak disebutkan TwT, sesuai imajinasi pembaca aja dah). Tepatnya Arthur yang sudah pasrah, seharian dia cuma gelundungan di atas kasur sambil maen game online. Alfred juga tampak menyibukkan diri, berkutat dengan laptopnya(entah kapan ngebawanya).

Di luar tampak gelap, meski masih sore gara-gara mendung tebal menyebabkan matahari tak mampu menyampaikan sinarnya kepada insan di bumi Bali tercinta ini. Udara mulai terasa dingin. Alfred sudah mulai bosan dengan pura-pura sibuknya(?). dan kelihatannya Arthur juga tampak bosan dengan game yang ia mainkan selama tiga hari berturut-turut ini.

Dan begitulah, akhirnya Alfred menyusul Arthur naik ke ranjang dan tiba-tiba merangkul bocah berumur ratusan tahun itu.

"Kenapa? Mau Apa? Ini belum malam loh, ntar ketahuan penjaga hotel" langsung saja Arthur menceramahi Alfred

"Begini aja ga apa-apa kan? Dingin nih"

"Kalau dingin, noh ada selimut. Jaket juga bawa lumayan banyak kan?" tetap tidak dalam mood yang baik, Arthur terus saja ceramah dengan nada datar.

"Ish! Aku maunya kamu kok" dengan begitu Alfred mengeratkan pelukannya

"Dasar!" pipi Arthur sedikit bersemu setelah mengatakan itu.

Mereka terus saja berangkulan seperti itu, tidak bosan dengan berbagi headset dengan alunan musik dari ponsel Alfred. Hingga akhirnya makan malam memisahkan kedua tubuh yang menempel itu.

Seusai makan malam Arthur pergi mandi, sekedar untuk menyegarkan badan sebelum tidur(pengen tidur nyenyak). Setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia menghampiri Alfred. Tampak olehnya sang 'seme' sedang asyik dengan tabletnya. Langsung saja Arthur duduk bersandar di sebelahnya. Lama mereka berhening-hening ria seperti itu, yang akhirnya membuat Arthur kesal. Merasa dirinya kalah mengasyikkan dibandingkan tablet milik Alfred.

"Al.." tidak ada pilihan lain selain memulai percakapan.

"Hmm" yang dipanggil juga gitu, matanya tetap terpaku pada layar tablet.

"Apa sih menariknya tablet itu?" nadanya kesal. Dan karena itu, Alfred akhirnya memalingkan mukanya ke Arthur. Dilihatnya wajah Arthur yang kesal, dan pipinya tampak merona. Ia tampak manis dengan piyama warna biru langit yang membalutnya.

"Gak kok" Alfred tersenyum, perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Arthur, mengamati lebih jelas wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Apanya? Jawabanmu gak nyambung sama pertanyaanku. Woi-" dan tiba-tiba saja Alfred sudah menciumnya.

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya?" Arthur mulai berontak karna tangan Alfred sudah menangkup di wajah imutnya.

"Mungkin sama dengan yang kau pikirkan. Karna besok hari terakhir kita, jadi besok harus banyak istirahat dan persiapan buat pulang. Kalau gak sekarang, kapan lagi?" Alfred menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil terus menciumi pipi dan leher Arthur.

"HAAHH? Apa maksudnya itu?! Aku sama sekali ga mikir itu bodoh!" wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Hmm? Jadi ga sama yah? Tapi aku lagi mood, tinggal kau mau atau tidak?" tangan Alfred sudah berkeliling-keliling tubuh Arthur, seperti sudah hafal petanya, ia tahu dimana saja 'spot' bagus(?) di tubuh Arthur.

"Mmhh! Apa sih?" Arthur tidak mau kalah, meski telinganya sudah ikut memerah, pikirannya masih sedikit waras.

"Ayolah~ jadi terserah aku aja ya skenario malam ini. Tehe!" Alfred mulai menjilat dan menggigit telinga Arthur, leher dan apasajalah(?) yang tersedia disana. Arthur mencoba sekuat tenaga, ga mau harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki luntur begitu saja dengan kata-kata manis Alfred. Tapi tetap saja, sebagai posisi 'suami' yang berhubungan lama dengan sang 'istri' tentunya sudah hafal harus lewat daerah mana saja untuk membuat orang di bawahnya menyerah.

"Ugh" air mata mulai sedikit muncul di mata Arthur, mukanya merah, nafasnya menjadi berat. Alfred tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Arthur akhirnya menyerah dan mengalungkan lengan rampingnya ke leher Alfred.

"Ja...jangan..kasar-kasar..oke?" suaranya terdengar lirih, dengan nafas berat, dan mata berkaca-kaca membuatnya terlihat seksi(!).

"Hehe" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Alfred dan kemudian diikuti oleh ciuman hangat-bukan- sedikit kasar yang membuat Arthur sedikit mendesah.

Dan begitulah, malam puncak mereka tiba pada saat hari keenam.

Keesokan harinya Alfred merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Arthur menjadikan lengan kirinya sebagai bantal, dan ia sedang memeluknya. Wow, 'istri'nya terlihat seksi(!). dalam hati ia tertawa bahagia. Mungkin hari terakhir mereka di wilayah tropis ini akan dihabiskan seperti hari pertama mereka, karna tampaknya Arthur kelelahan(bukan karna jetlag). Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memandangi wajah Arthur sambil sesekali menciumnya hingga ia akhirnya tertidur kembali. Mereka memimpikan hal yang sama: "musim dingin di belahan bumi utara, terasa hangat."

Tamat~

Yeeeyyy~~~

Ff geje banget ini udah kelar \\(OwO) /

Maaf karna hancur begini, penulisnya amatir sih~

Karena itu, mohon reviewnya yah, semoga kedepannya bakal membaik

Yoroshiku~~ \\(^w^)/


End file.
